Another Epiphany
by Quynh Cullen
Summary: In New Moon, what if the "voices" Bella heard were not hallucinations? What if Edward was there all along? Written in Bella's POV. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I got my best friend to start reading the Twilight saga and as she was reading New Moon, she was very disappointed that the "voices" Bella heard wasn't real. So she inspired me to write this story. This story is dedicated to my bff! Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer for creating this magnificent world that is Twilight!

Chapter 1

**I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at public pool - feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…**

Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and jumped.

I waited for the exhilarating speed of the wind to blow against my body and my hair and the pressure of the fall to make my frantic heart beat to become even more erratic as adrenaline pumped through my veins. But nothing happened.

"No Bella!" I heard his voice again but, somehow, his voice seemed closer than it usually did. I smiled. My hallucinations must be clearer as the danger I put myself in is higher, more risky.

Once again, I was waiting for the impact of my fall but realized belatedly that everything seemed to be at a standstill. Yes, I could still hear the water below but it still sounded and felt like I was still high above it. But something was different, I felt something was holding me around my waist. It was extremely familiar but, at the same time, distant like I hadn't known of it in a while. I was also confused by this same familiar electric shock running through my body. I had only felt like this when he was touching me…

My eyes flew opened and I gasped. I was still staring at the same scenery I had before I closed my eyes but I was not on the cliff anymore. My feet were dangling in midair above the roaring waves that were violently crashing into the rocky side of the cliff below.

I started to twist and turn in panic and then I felt myself being pulled backwards. I looked down and was surprised to see the edge of the cliff again but my feet were still dangling about a feet above it. Was I flying? Before my confusion could settle in, I could feel the rocky, sandy surface beneath my bare feet again. My panic was beginning to subside but suddenly I took notice of two sets of pale fingers on both side of my waist.

I gasped loudly. My mind must have brought my hallucinations to another degree of magnitude. I was becoming delusional! First the voices – well just _his_ voice – and now I could see his hands on my waist. Dubious of my sanity, I deliberately reached out to touch the figures on my right waist. Another gasp escaped. They even felt so real! Just as I remembered, cold and smooth as marvel. I closed my eyes, soaking in the familiarity of the texture on my figure tips. Unsure of the extent of my hallucination, I traced the length of the figures around my waist until I found his wrist. I grabbed hold of it and gradually moved up the length of his arm while I slowly turned my body around for better access.

With my eyes still closed, I grabbed the other arm on my waist and traced it up to his shoulders as I did with the other side. I squeezed both shoulders as I moved myself closer until my cheek was against my imaginary Edward's chest. I inhaled and was happy to find that this imaginary Edward even smelt like the real one. It was amazing.

I don't know how long I stood like that, holding on to a fragment of my imagination, but I didn't care. I was actually petrified to let go. I would rather have this than nothing.

"Bella…" His angelic voice finally broke the silence but I didn't mind. I wanted to hear it again. I had missed that voice for far too long now.

"Mmm?"

"You promised! How could you be so stupid?" The angry voice from before I jumped was back but somehow softer, more of a whisper.

"If being able to hear and feel you like this is the result of my stupidity, I'll be more than willing to be reckless again. Even if this is just my mind playing tricks and you are just a hallucination…" I stopped abruptly as I heard that same familiar angry roar forming in his chest.

"What? You are doing all these reckless stunts on purpose? Why Bella? How could you…wait…did you just say that I was a hallucination?"

"Umhm. But it's alright. I'll take it and be happy."

"Bella, open your eyes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared to fine myself hugging a rock and not you. I don't want to face reality just yet."

"Bella, you are absurd! Just open your eyes, I promise I will still be here." The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable but I still hesitated. Should I open my eyes? What if my imaginary Edward was not there? But then again, what if he was and I could finally look into that gorgeous face again. What did I have to lose? If he was not there, I could try jumping off the cliff again to have him back in my arms. With that in mind, my hesitation resolved as I stepped back from his embrace and I sluggishly opened my eyes.

Just like his voice, his touch, and his smell, my imaginary Edward was standing right in front of me looking just as I remembered him, my own personal Adonis. Feeling incredulous of how amazing my imagination was, I stepped forward again and lifted my hand to stroke his cheeks.

"Wow, I don't know how my mind is doing this but I hope it doesn't stop." I said as I kept caressing every inch of his face with my hands. He suddenly took both of my hands in his and looked straight in my eyes.

"Bella, I am real. You can believe me or not but right now we have to leave. I am not allowed on the Quileute's land." He quickly spun around and I simultaneously found myself on his back. "Close your eyes."

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my arms were chocked around his neck as he darted off full speed into the woods. This was the exact same position I was in the first time when he ran with me on his back. It seemed like a lifetime ago but I can still remember it with such clarity. We were at our meadow and it was the first time we kissed. The only difference was that I did not close my eyes this time. I was too shocked. My brain was working over time to try to comprehend how this was all possible. Even if I was able to remember his voice, smell, touch, and his face, how was I able to imagine everything so clearly? Surely my human brain could not be this creative, especially since it had been in a catatonic stage for so many months.

And did he just confirm to me that he was real? This wasn't my pathetic brain trying to show me how much I've missed him? How can I be sure? He looks real, feels real. And if he was real then that meant all the voices I heard belonged to him. He was always right here by my side. He never left. Then why did he choose to not show himself earlier? Why now? But the better question was, if he was real, would he stay?

My mind seemed to be traveling a mile a minute with all these unanswered questions and concerns that I didn't even realized we had stopped.

"Bella, it's okay. You can let go of me now." His voice snapped me out of my reverie. As I unwrapped my legs and arms from around him, I noticed that we were now sitting on the white couch in the living room of his house. My eyes automatically darted around, taking in my surroundings. Even with the furniture still in place, the room still looked so empty, so plain. It wasn't the light and open place I had referred to it once. No, this place was lifeless now since it lacked the seven beautiful habitats that used to occupy this space.

"Bella, tell me what you were thinking out there on that cliff. Were you…trying…to kill yourself?" Edward spoke to me. His voice sounded so sad and pained. I looked down to find him kneeling before me, gazing intently into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"No…I just wanted to hear your voice again." I whispered sheepishly. He was staring at me with a confused expression on his face but I did not care for his questions right at that moment. My mind was still trying to decipher if this was real. "Am I dreaming?" I questioned my thought out loud.

"I know it's a little disconcerting right now but what can I do to make you believe?" I didn't know what to say, I just sat there staring at his face, still confused. His face began to fall into a deep frown awaiting for my reply, his eyes were full of sadness and concern. "Carlisle?"

"She's just shocked Edward. Give her time." My head snapped to find the source of the sound. My eyes widened as I found Carlisle standing a couple of feet behind me. As our eyes met, he smiled warmly at me saying, "Hello Bella."

I gaped. Carlisle looked just as real as Edward. If this was a dream or a hallucination, how was it that I could remember Carlisle's face so distinctly? I did not spend enough time with him to be able to absorb his flawless features as I did with Edward. But yet here he stood before me and I could see all the lines and texture on his face as if he was _really_ standing there. So this was real. They really were here with me. I gasped as realization sunk in and then darkness consumed my entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awaked to find myself lying on the familiar black leather couch in Edward's room. I sat up abruptly and groaned as I felt myself becoming dizzy. Did I faint?

"What's wrong?" His voice startled me but I composed myself quickly. I threw myself off the couch and lounged at him where he was sitting on the floor at the head of the couch. I positioned myself on his lap as I hugged him with all my strength, trying to pull him closer to me. He stiffened at my sudden embrace but he soon relaxed as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back. "Well, I'm glad that hasn't changed."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I sobbed into his neck. Now that I had caught up with reality and I was sure he was really here with me, I was becoming immensely terrified that he will leave again.

"Shh. Bella, it's alright." He tried to soothe me but hearing his comfort just makes me sobbed harder. How would I go about living my life if he happens to leave again after having him here with me again no matter how brief this moment might be? The answer was simple enough, I wouldn't be able to. My heart could not take another ripping. But how could I persuade him to stay? A weak fragile human such as me couldn't stop someone like him if he wanted to leave. And why would he want to stay anyways? I recalled him telling me that he didn't want me anymore. So there it was, he wasn't going to stay. This was a brief visit because knowing Edward, he probably came back to check up on me because he felt guilty. And I would try to obviate as much guilt from him as possible. He deserved to be happy, no matter what that would cost me.

I slowly moved away from him and stood up wiping the tears off my face. "Sorry." I mumbled to him. He stood up and began to move towards me but I stumbled backwards away from his approach. His eyes were pained and confused by my movement. I quickly looked away so he could not see the same agonizing pain reflecting in my eyes.

"So, what are you doing here back in Forks?" That seemed like a casual question to start. A friend could ask that right? Perhaps even a stranger? I just didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I never left." I was taken aback by his answer. My eyes shot straight up to his looking for more answers. "Well, I did leave but only for a month. I realized in that month that I couldn't live without seeing your face everyday, to know that you are safe and happy. So I came back. I've been secretly following you around everyday since then."

I was speechless. My brain was willing me to comprehend his answer. Was this true? I couldn't hear any falsehood in his voice but I still couldn't understand his motive for coming back to me. Did he not say he didn't want me?

"But I didn't want to expose myself to you because of the promise I made before leaving. I didn't want you to be drag into my world anymore but at the same time I couldn't bare to stay away. So I did what I thought was for the best. I stayed with you from a distance to watch over you and to witness you living the human life I've always wanted you to have. To get married, have kids, and just be happy."

I was still shocked from his reply but, somehow, as he kept talking, I felt myself becoming more and more furious at him.

"You did what you thought was for the best?! But never once did you considered to ask me what I thought was for the best! So you stayed behind to witness me being happy. Did you see that happening Edward? Were you really here to witness me in my zombie state for all those months?" He cringed as I said that but I didn't care. I was fuming.

"Bella, it broke my already dead heart seeing you like that but I knew that your feelings for me will dissolve along with your human memories of me. And for the past couple of months it really did seem like you were moving on. I saw how happy you were…with Jacob."

"What? Jacob is my best friend, that's all. Edward, my memory of you is indelible. What did you think I was up on that cliff for?"

"Why were you on that cliff?" Oops. I realized my mistake now. I was so angry that I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. I can't make him feel anymore guilty so I stayed quiet hoping he can take the hint that I would not discuss this any farther. It worked.

"Bella, I don't know what you are thinking and you couldn't possibly fathom how frustrated I am now more than ever before because your mind is muted to me. But I want you to be clear of what I'm thinking." Oh no. This was the part I was dreading. Was he going to tell me he's leaving again? I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see the waterworks that was sure to come once those words escaped his lips.

"Bella, I love you." My mouth dropped. I was not expecting that. Did he just say that? My heart was pleading with me to believe it but my brain was still in disbelief that someone like him could love me. While my heart and my brain were in an internal conflict with one another, I felt cold hands on my shoulders, willing me to turn around to face him. Any disbelief was vanished as soon as my eyes were locked on his. They held such sincerity and passion that my broken heart was beginning to mend itself again just by looking at them.

"Knowing you, you probably still haven't seen yourself clearly have you? You are my love, my life, my everything. I don't deserve your love and forgiveness after everything I've put you through but I just can't live without you. But if you will not have me, and you've moved on as I suspected, I will not stand in your way. Just know that as long as you shall want me, I will always be right here. I cannot allow any distance between us. It pains me to just think of it."

My heart was racing franticly with every word he spoke. I was beginning to feel this sense of hope. Hope that he did love me still. Hope that everything he said was true. Hope that he would not leave again. But as soon as each hope started to build, I immediately squished it for I knew the higher the hopes, the more painful it was when they came crashing down. I wanted to preclude any more tears but, of course, that was inevitable no matter what happens now.

"But you said you didn't want me anymore." I whispered to him trying to hide the sadness in my voice as much as possible.

"Bella, how could you so easily believe that? I lied to you. Everything I said that day was a lie. I assure you that that was my first and will be my last time lying to you. You are all I ever wanted and all I will ever want and need. I love you."

"So, this is real." I thought out loud.

"Yes." He asserted. "Please tell me what you are thinking. Will you forgive me? Take me back?" his voice sounded like he was begging me and the anxiety was written all over his face in anticipation to my answer. Was he so oblivious of my love for him that he was actually scared I would say no? And he told me I was absurd!

I reached my hand out to stroke his cheek bones. I gazed into his eyes while smiling sweetly at him. "I love you. Of course I forgive you. You are…" I couldn't even finish my sentence for his lips were crushing on mine, kissing me fervently.

A/N: Please review to tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas for me. I will probably update the next few chapters as early as this weekend so please check back!


	3. Chapter 3

A special message for mr.p123. Thank you for being the only one who reviewed out of the 100+ hits I've gotten.

Chapter 3

We spent some time in his room lying on his couch enjoying the peaceful silence and each other's company. I still had unanswered questions but that could wait. I was still baffled by our declaration of our love for each other just moments ago. This still felt like a dream but having him here in my arms made it seemed more surreal. Either in dream or reality, I could care less as long as he was here. If this wasn't reality then I hope I was trapped in this dream coma forever.

Unexpectedly, Edward sighed into my hair. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked.

"Alice is bombarding me with her thoughts. She really misses you but doesn't want to come in to disturb us." Edward answered me with his crooked smile that I love so much.

"Alice is here?" I sat up abruptly, surprised. "Where is she? I missed her so much."

Before Edward could answer, the door to his bedroom flew open to reveal a much too enthusiastic spiky haired pixie. She ran over to me and incased me in a big hug.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you too!" Alice squealed. "Edward has been hogging you all afternoon."

"Wait, what time is it?" Through all that had happened, I hadn't even realized that the sky outside was beginning to darken.

"It's a little after six." Edward answered me. I needed to go home so Charlie would not worry but how could I bare to leave now when we just reunited again. Just then, I came up with an idea.

"Can I stay here tonight with you guys?" I asked them both.

Alice looked towards Edward with a pleading look on her face but Edward face looked unsure.

"Of course you can Bella. This is also your home. You are a part of this family." Another voice answered for them. I crooked my head towards the door. Standing there was none other then Esme. She gave me a loving smile as I looked at her. Then as if I couldn't help myself, I ran over and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back while patting my back.

"Thank you Esme."

Esme pulled back from my embrace to kiss my cheek. And before turning away she said, "I bought dinner for you downstairs, come down after you call Charlie."

As I turned around and started walking back towards Edward and Alice, Alice stood up to hand me her cell phone.

"Here Bella, just tell Charlie you're at Angela's house. I've also put fresh cloths in the bathroom for you. Shower and I'll see you downstairs again." And with that, she left the room.

I turned back to Edward to find him looking at me. I turned my gaze down to the floor, feeling embarrassed that I was somehow intruding on him because I remembered he did not answer when I asked if I could stay for the night.

"If you don't want me to stay, I can go." I murmured, feeling a little hurt.

"Don't be silly Bella. I wouldn't have it any other way." I looked up to find him grinning at me reassuringly. I smiled back wholeheartedly. Then I quickly dialed my house number on the cell phone. Charlie picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Charlie sounded a little impatient.

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Bella? Where have you been? I was just about to drive around to look for you." Yep. Definitely impatient mixed with concern and a little bit of anger.

"Dad, I'm fine. I ran into Angela today and we're planning to have a sleep over at her place tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine. But Bella, next time, try to inform me ahead of time before I load my gun." I had to laugh at that.

"Okay dad." I ensured him.

We said our goodbyes soon after and I called Angela to clue her in just in case. I was glad that she was an understanding girl and didn't ask many questions. I made my way into the bathroom to shower and changed into the pajamas Alice laid out for me before heading back into Edward's room.

I found Edward positioned on the couch listening to his stereo as I walked in. He speedily got off the couch, turned off the music, and took my hand ushering me out of his room. "Come on, you must be starving."

The truth was I wasn't all that hungry. My stomach had adapted to his leaving as much as my heart did. I was only forced to eat during the time of his absence when Charlie would scowl at me for my lack of appetite in which I had to put on a façade for him. But I would humor Edward just as much as I did with Charlie.

We descended down the stairs and I was astonished when the living room came into view. The room that looked plain to me a couple of hours ago was no longer that. It was now lit up with beauty to compliment the three beautiful creatures that were seated throughout the room. I was complacent by the sight.

Carlisle and Esme were seated on one of the couches watching a movie while Alice was lying on her stomach across the lover seat flipping through what I assumed was a fashion magazine. They all turned to smile at me when we reached the last step on the staircase. I was about to approach the last empty couch but Edward nudged my hand, leading me into the dining room.

As we moved closer and closer to the dining room, a garlicky aroma started to fill my noise. I could also distinctly sniff out the smell of chicken and marinara. It smelt…good. This feeling of hunger, which had been barely incomprehensible to me in the last six months, was beginning to wash over me.

Edward led me to the table and politely pulled my seat out. I sat myself down eagerly. He left the room moving towards the kitchen and before I could blink, he returned setting two dishes down in front of me. One of the plates was filled with garlic bread and marinara dipping sauce on the side. The other plate, the one closest to me, was loaded with chicken alfredo.

Edward handed me a fork as he took the seat beside me. I ravenously ate through my food but slowed down when I felt his gaze on me. I looked to him to find him eyeing me intensely.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Look how skinny you've gotten." He said sadly. I shrugged.

"I guess I haven't had much of an appetite." It was kind of weird how my appetite had briskly returned now that he had returned. Like my body didn't want to satiate any kind of desire that it could conjure because he took them away along with my heart when he left. And now that he was back, I was complete again. Of course, I've always known I would never be whole without him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He looked away from my face with a pained expression on his.

"Edward, stop with the self-loathing. It's not your fault and it's not like I purposefully starve myself, I just wasn't hungry." I was sure he was going to disagree and try to take the blame on himself as he always did but he kept quiet. I would chance a glance at him now and then as I finished my food but he just looked like he was deep in thought with that same guilt written expression plastered on his gorgeous face.

Edward immediately cleared everything away when I was finished. He came back with a bottle of water in hand. I twisted the cap off and chucked down a few sips. As soon as I recapped the bottle, he startled me with a question I was not anticipating.

"Did you purposefully jump off the cliff?"

A/N: Yay...finally! Time for the interrogations!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No!" I nearly shouted my answer. Knowing Edward, I knew my earlier attempt of avoiding this subject was unattainable but I still did not want to discuss about this so soon. How would I explain these voices to him? Would he think I was crazy? Well one thing was certain, it would make no difference if I prolonged this discussion any farther. I had already admitted to the voices and Edward was, at the moment, giving me a dubious look. I gave up with a sigh. "…yes."

I could here loud gasps of shock coming from the living room. Unexpectedly, Alice came through the dining room door aiming a murderous look at Edward.

"You see what you've done?!" She yelled. "I told you, begged you to stay. To not leave her. If Bella had succeeded today, how would you have fair then? How would this family ever be complete again? Next time you _will_ consider other people's opinion in the matter beside yourself you masochistic, pessimistic fool!"

Somehow the sight of little Alice bellowing with rage made my body shivered unwillingly. I've never seen her with this animalistic behavior, it was so wrong. Alice took my hand and towed me into the living room. We sat down on the couch across from Carlisle and Esme. Edward followed into the room as well but stood leaning against a wall. With her hand still clasped on mine, Alice turned to look at me with the most afflictive expression I've ever seen her face held.

"Bella, you know Edward is not the only one that loves you in this family. Please don't ever do anything like that again."

"I doubt I will ever have a chance to again if Edward is here, so no worries there." I gave a small laugh, trying to ease the tension in the room. It was a sad attempt.

"Bella, I don't understand. I thought you told me that you did not jump to commit suicide." Edward affirmed. Oh, they thought I wanted to kill myself…

"I did say that."

"But I saw you. The look you had on your face before you jumped. You wanted to jump." I suppose he was right, that's what I wanted. I so desperately needed to hear his voice again that I would risk my life for it. In a way, that does make me sound like I was suicidal. But was I suicidal? No. Psychotic? Perhaps.

"I did…" I confessed.

The room fell quiet again. How ironic that one human girl can make a room full of vampires to become speechless. Vampires that have lived through all the turmoil life have to offer and have seen pretty much all there were to see. But this is me we're talking about so this is only another inconsequential trait to add to my list of bizarre attributes.

Carlisle was the first to speak. But he was being more analytical than anything. He was probably trying to check my state of sanity. "Have you done something similar that would endanger your life before this incident?"

"Wait, I would like to clarify that I was not trying to kill myself." I sighed, feeling a little shameful. "I did it out of impulse."

"Impulse?" Everyone asked simultaneously seeming bewilder.

"Yes. I've been hearing voices in my head."

"Oh, yes. You mentioned that before. What voices?" Edward asked curiously. I turned my gaze down to the floor, not wanting to meet anybody eyes while I told them the truth for fear that they will think I was crazy. I took a deep breath. _Here we go_…

"Well…not voices, only Edward's voice. I found out that when I do something reckless, I can hear his voice warning me to stop." Suddenly, I thought of something. Edward told me that he only left for a month which meant he was present when I heard those voices. Maybe it was his voice I heard because he spoke it out loud. Maybe I wasn't crazy after all. I turned my gaze back to him questioningly. "Edward, were you there with me that night in Port Angeles with Jessica?"

"Yes." He said through clenched teeth. Obviously remembering that night.

"And when I was with Jacob riding the motorcycle?"

"Yes." I noticed his fists were clinched into balls now. He was visibly more angry with this than with the incident in Port Angeles. But that was good, he was there which meant I was on the right track.

"How about in the meadow with Laurant?"

"Yes!" He roared. Great!

"So it was your voice I heard! You were speaking to me!" I was elated.

"Bella, I was there with you but I did not speak to you out loud. I didn't even open my month to say anything, not even one word. I followed you in silence."

My heart sank with his words. I thought I figured it out. And here I sat, even more perplexed than usual. But I guess my reasoning was off. If he was talking out loud then I would not be the only one to hear it. Even if Jessica and Jacob were oblivious of his voice, surely Laurant would have heard it being what he was. So was I imagining it? I was so confused that I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

I felt Edward wrapping his arms around my waist trying to comfort me but it didn't help. I was still hopelessly confused and frighten by my own subconscious.

All of a sudden, I felt this strange but familiar calm washing over my entire form. I haven't had this feeling of false euphoric since my forced trip back to Phoenix almost a year ago. At least I had an answer for this. I scanned the room looking for him.

Jasper was sitting in a corner near the front door. I haven't even notice him before. Has he been here all along? When my eyes finally found his, he dipped his head down away from my gaze as if in shame.

"Jasper!" I exhaled excitedly.

"Hi." He whispered, still finding something interesting on the floor to look at. I wonder if I was making him feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward.

Alice answered instead. "He still feels horrible about what happened on your birthday."

That's right. My horrid eighteenth birthday was something I wish I could forget completely. Forget it not because I was nearly killed by a blood lusted vampire that was only tempted due to my own clumsiness. Forget it not because I felt insecure of getting older, well at least older than Edward. No, those were nothing compared to the excruciating pain that was followed due to what happen that day. The pain of having Edward gone. Anything that happened before that was long forgotten. So really, there was nothing to forgive.

I stood up and hesitantly walked over to Jasper. Sitting down beside him, I took his hand in mine.

"Jasper, look at me." I ordered. He reluctantly obeyed. "You know I forgave you. I forgave you even before I left to go home that day. I may not understand completely your craving for blood but I do understand how hard it is to go against something that is suppose to be apart of your nature. I don't see you as a monster that attacked me but as a strong courageous being that goes against his nature to be good. I know you can feel the sincerity in me so you must know everything I say is true. Please, forgive yourself."

"Thanks Bella." I know his smile was forced because he still felt guilty but I could tell that a weight have been lifted off of him by looking in his eyes. I guess only time can lessen his compunction.

"Come on Jasper, come sit with us."

We stood up and headed back to the circle of couches. Jasper sat in the love seat and Alice joined him. I sat back down on the couch with Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella." Edward said lovingly. Those four words coming from his month will never cease to dazzle me.

"Bella, can you tell me more about these voices? What did they say?" Carlisle asked going back to the topic at hand.

As I begin to open my mouth to answer, Edward let out a menacing growl. "We've got company!"

And then I could hear the sound of a wolf howling in the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella, stay inside the house." Edward commanded. Did I hear him correctly? He must be absurd to think that I would leave him when he was in danger. But what could I do to help? I was only human. As if he could read my mind, he looked me in the eyes seriously saying, "Please, I would not be easily distracted if I knew you were safe."

I sighed in defeat. His safety was my number one priority too.

"No Edward." Carlisle said. "They probably want to know if Bella is safe or not. She needs to be where they can see her. And plus, this may not break out into a fight immediately if she is standing with us. They would want to keep her safe too."

"That would allow us some time to explain our violation against the treaty." Jasper inputted.

"_The treaty_…" I whispered to myself, horrified. Through all the emotional chaos from today's event, my brain has not been allowed time to ponder on specific details. Details that I now realize were more important than whether or not my subconscious were stable. A war was about to be ignited between my vampire family and my werewolf friends. A chagrin feeling consumed me as I couldn't help but to think this was somehow entirely my fault.

During the moment of my revelation, I didn't notice that someone had moved me and I was now standing outside on the front porch of the house. I looked down and a couple of steps below me were my family standing in a line side by side at the bottom. They were crouched readying themselves for the oncoming battle.

My frantic heart quickened as six enormous wolves dashed out from the woods. They were running at full speed toward us and it didn't seem like they were going to stop until they collide into a member from the opposing side. Fear was beginning to wash over my entire form. I was mortified of what was to happen, of what I was about to see. Bits and pieces of my love ones scattering all around me. No matter the end result or who will be the last one standing, my heart will still be shattered.

Without thinking, I ran down the porch squeezing in between Edward and Carlisle, who were standing in the middle of the line.

"STOP!" I yelled. Edward pulled me to a stop when I ran past him.

As soon as they saw that I was standing directly in front of their targets, the wolves stopped abruptly causing skid marks on the ground.

"Please, we do not want to fight. Let's just try to reason this out first." Carlisle spoke.

The wolves all exchanged glances at each other, probably trying to decide what to do. Then two of the wolves ran off into the trees, I could identify Jacob and I could guess the other one must be Sam. They returned shortly in their human forms both wearing black sweat pants.

Jacob came running towards me but stopped when Edward positioned himself in front of me. A growl escaped from Edward, probably from something Jacob was thinking.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob asked me while still keeping his eyes locked on Edward.

"I'm fine Jacob." I assured him. I try to move from behind Edward to better see Jacob but Edward wouldn't allow it.

"Be careful Bella." Edward warned.

"I will never hurt her _leech_, unlike you!" Jacob hissed, glaring at Edward. They were both staring each other down for a while. Carlisle approached us at the same time Sam reached Jacob's side. And from behind them, I could see the other wolves lining up, ready to pounce on order. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder, calming him down.

Jacob broke his eyes free from Edward's to look at me questioningly. "Bella, where were you? Billy told me you said you will be at the beach but when I came looking for you I smelt _him_ everywhere." He looked back at Edward as he mentioned him and the glaring continued.

"I think you know why we're here." Sam interrupted calmly, oblivious to the battle that has already started between Edward and Jacob.

"Yes, we broke the treaty today. But I can assure you that it was necessary." Carlisle stated.

Jacob snorted. "Regardless, you still broke the treaty."

"And as I recalled _mongrel_, it was _you_ that broke the treaty first when _you_ told Bella of our world." Edward roared.

"But at the time, I didn't believe in this world myself." Jacob defended.

"_Regardless_!" Edward spitted back.

"Enough!" Sam ordered. "Carlisle, tell me what was your reason for breaking the treaty and I will decide if it was as reasonable as you claim it to be."

"Well Sam, I don't know how much you know about my family and I but one of my daughters, Alice, have visions of the future. She saw Bella jumping off a cliff today in La Push and so Edward ran off to save her. He got there just in time."

Jacob gasped. He moved his head to the side trying to peer around Edward to look at me directly in the eyes. "Is this true Bella?"

I nodded. "I was cliff diving." I whispered, abashed.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella? Couldn't you have waited for me?" Jacob rambled. I continued to look down at the ground, I felt as though I have disappointed everyone today.

"So that's why we couldn't sense you anywhere along the border line anymore when we were hunting her. We thought you picked up another lead somewhere else on your side." My eyes widened in terror as Sam said that. What did he meant? Who did he meant by her? There was only one thing the wolves were hunting down right now to keep me safe. Victoria. Were the Cullens hunting her down along with the pack?

"Sorry we left mid-hunt. Did you find anything?" Carlisle said, sounding acutely distressed.

"Yes, we followed her scent but she was too fast. We lost her when she took off into the water." Sam replied, sounding regretful.

I nudged on Edward's arm trying to get his attention. I looked up at him questioningly as he turned around to look at me.

He sighed and began to talk. "Remember I told you that I only left for a month?" I nodded. "Well I was tracking Victoria." My mouth dropped in shock as he confirmed my suspicion but he continued. "I thought I could at least do this one last thing for you, to keep you safe. But I was no good at it. Then I figured that since I couldn't track her down, I could come back to Forks to keep an eye on you just in case she came back. But of course I was only trying to give myself a good enough reason to come back and see you. Either way, I wavered. When I came back, I ran into Sam while patrolling. I told him about Victoria and so we agreed to team up to catch her if she ever returned. And lucky for us, she did return." He finished with a smug smile.

I dwelled on this for a moment. My worries were seeping through. I have once again put Edward and his family in danger but this time it was even worse because my new friends were involved as well. Why was I cursed to be a danger magnet?

I suddenly realized something. I turned and glared at Jacob. "You knew he came back and you never told me." I accused.

"Bella, I asked them not to tell you." Edward said.

"I didn't tell her because of you leech." Jacob snapped. He turned to look at me and in a much softer voice he said, "Bella, I didn't want you to get hurt anymore."

I stubbornly ignored him. I was still furious. He knew how I felt for Edward. He should have not kept this from me if he was a true friend.

"We accept your reason for violating the treaty today. We will also still help you hunt for that nomad. Keep us updated." Sam said.

"Will do. Thank you." Carlisle replied.

"We will be leaving now." The wolves and Sam turned to leave but Jacob lingered. He was still trying to get my attention but I defiantly refused to look at him.

"Jacob!" Sam called out.

With a sigh, Jacob turned his heel and raced away to join his pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We resituated ourselves on the couches in the living room again. The sky was a dusky black now which made me wonder what time it was. I turned my head to look at the most elegant grand father clock I've ever seen that stood against the wall close to where I was sitting. It was 10:15pm.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked when he noticed me glancing at the clock.

"No, not yet." And truly I wasn't. I've been deprived of sleep since the numbness deteriorated. Numbness that encapsulated my entire body and desensitized me since that first night Edward left. I never really appreciated that numbness until it was gone. It was an essential need for me to have it, so I could live my despicable life one brutal day after another. Now some nights I would lay awake wishing for it to come back to ease my pain but it never did.

Sleep was considered to be somewhat my nemesis since Jacob entered into my life. I knew Jacob was the reason for the change. He was slowly putting me back together up to this point. That thought made me felt remorse for how I treated him tonight. It was out of his good intentions to keep that secret from me. He was only trying to protect me, to keep me semi-whole again. And of course, I understood. He worked so hard to slowly put my broken heart together again and who would want to see their hard work demolished, especially by someone you hated. But still, it was not his choice whether I wanted Edward back in my life or not. It was mine.

"In that case, would you mind if we return to tonight's earlier topic?" Carlisle asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Sure…" I responded timidly, unsure of where we left off.

"About these voices-" Carlisle commenced. Oh, right, the topic of my inadequate brain. "When did you first started to hear these voices?"

I could tell this was a topic I would not look forward to discussing. Why must I be a freak? As embarrassed as I was to broach this topic, I was also curious. Maybe they could help me solve this enigma that was my brain. With a sigh, I began.

"The first time happened when I went to Port Angeles to watch a movie with Jessica. When we left the theater, we walked passed a bar and I thought I saw the same men that Edward saved me from the last time. So I started to approach them, curious if it was really them. That's when I hear Edward's voice." From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward shaking his head. His lips were pressed in a thin line.

Edward's reaction was another reason why I did not want to discuss this. I sat, waiting for him to scowl at me as I knew he would.

"You thought they were those same vile monsters but yet you still approach them? Are you insane?" Yep, there it was.

"Like I said, I was driven by impulse. Senseless impulse. You might not understand, but that night, my body was feeling familiar feelings that I wasn't able to feel in so long. I felt the adrenaline in my veins. I like having those feelings again so I acted absentmindedly." I tried to explain but even I thought my explanation was abstruse.

"And what did the voice say to you?" Carlisle continued.

"It said, word for word, 'Bella, stop this right now!', 'Go back to Jessica', 'Keep your promise', and 'Bella, turn around'. The voice vanished when I obliged."

"Word for word?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "I remember everything the voice said. It's like my brain purposefully ingrained it into my memory because I was afraid I might forget how Edward sounded." Edward wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me to lean back against his cold chest. He was sitting very still, I noticed he also wasn't breathing and I wondered why.

"I assume that the voice came back since you said "first time". What did it say to you when it came back again?" Carlisle adjured.

"The second time was when I was riding motorcycle with Jacob. It said, 'This is reckless and childish and idiotic, Bella', 'Do you want to kill yourself, then? Is that what this is about?' and 'Go home to Charlie'."

I sat there with the still motionless Edward awaiting for someone to comment. I turned to look at Edward for a reply but his face was twisted into confusion. He then looked down to me with troublesome eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

He turned his glaze from me to Carlisle. "Those were the exact same things that I said in both incidents, only I wasn't so much as saying it but thinking it."

"Interesting." Carlisle muttered after a moment lost in thoughts. I was too stunned to even have coherent thoughts. This all just didn't make any sense to me. But at least I wasn't the only one without words.

"How?" Esme finally asked for all of us.

"Can Bella read Edward's mind?" Alice questioned.

"Impossible. She's still in her human form." Jasper voiced.

"Yes she is still human but she is already immune to his mind reading. I've never even heard of such a thing but apparently when it comes to Bella, anything is possible so why not this too?" I blushed at Carlisle's comment. I really was the freak amongst freaks.

"Imagine how potent her powers will be if she becomes one of us." Jasper said with wide eyes. Everyone's eyes were on me now in awe. I really hated all the attention.

"But she can't read my mind now." Edward said but then he turned to look at me as if he wasn't sure himself. "Can you?"

"No." There was a part of me deep down that hoped I was capable of reading Edward's mind, the only mind in the world that intrigues me. I close my eyes to concentrate. Nothing. Who was I kidding? I was in no way special at all. "Maybe it's not me. Maybe Edward has a different talent he doesn't know of. Maybe he can project his thoughts too."

"Another possibility." Carlisle reasoned. He turned to look at Edward and then back at me. Great! Now we both were on the spot light.

"No, I don't think so. If I could I would have discovered it in my century of existence already." Edward disagreed.

"Who knows?" Carlisle said shrugging. "We don't exactly have any theories about how one acquires their powers. It might be possible to gain the powers at a later age or improve the power that you already have."

The others sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, elaborating the new possibilities. I had no interest in this subject, I knew there was no way I had done anything special. I was absolutely positive that it was somehow Edward's doing.

I didn't know how long the quiet lasted but it was becoming tediously boring to me. I was sure the others didn't felt this, time meant so little to them then it did to me. I glanced at the clock again, 11:56pm.

To my great surprise, I yawned. "Ahh!" I shrieked when Edward scooped me up, too fast to be human. "I have to get used to that again."

He chuckled. Then he started to move towards the stairs.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I wondered.

"Putting you to bed, you're tired." He stated, not even bothering to ask me if I wanted to sleep or not yet. Still the overprotective vampire I love.

I smiled up at him. I didn't care if he assumed I was tired, I knew I wasn't going to sleep soon anyways due to my sleeping habits. I was glad we were finally going to be alone again.

"Goodnight!" I called over my shoulder as Edward ran speedily up the stairs.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short and boring to you. But I have to give details about the "voices" which will be explain in a later chapter. So please review and tell me what you think Bella's power should be. And as always, I will post the next chapter up no later than next weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was stunned when we entered Edward's room. There in the middle of the room, pushed back against the wall, was an enormous king size bed. Edward cradled me in one arm while he pulled the covers back with the other. He gently laid me down on my back and pulled the covers up to my neck, tucking me in. I maneuvered my arms out of the blanket to stoke the fine black silk materials of the bedding. Then I looked up at Edward questioningly.

"Would you prefer the couch then?" He teased with the corners of his lips twitching, trying to fight a smile.

"No. Just wondering where this came from. It wasn't here earlier."

"Alice bought it while you were unconscious and Esme set it up while you were eating."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. Tears were beginning to find its way down my cheeks. I felt as though I shouldn't be lying here, I should be in a church, or something along that line, kneeling down thanking some sort of deity for granting my prayers. And not just any prayer, _the_ only prayer I've secretly wished for since he left. It's really comical how Edward could bring out the religious side in me.

But not only was I granted Edward, I was also given his family, _my_ family, back to me. Maybe this danger magnet still had a lucky star watching over her after all.

Edward squatted down next to the bed. He leaned in and kissed away every tear drop on my face. He swiftly pulled back and stood up to walk away towards the door. I was about to asked where he was going but he answered my unspoken question before I could open my mouth.

"Just going to change my cloths and freshen up." I just nodded, unsure if my voice would crack if I speak. I watched his back as he walked towards the door but just as he was about to reach for the knob, he turned his head back to look at me.

"You know, Alice is right. Everyone in this family does love you." He smiled and suddenly he materialized and was standing by my side next to the bed again. I gasped which only made him chuckled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"But not as much as I do." And he was gone.

I lay on the bed, completely dazzled, waiting for my Edward to come back. _My Edward_. How magnificent it sounded. Magnificent because it was true, true that I could call him mine again. Call him mine forever. I would have to find a way to make sure of that. But how…?

"Miss me, love?" I nearly jumped out of bed at the sound of his voice. He was lying on the bed next to me now with his arms wrapped around my body. The startled look on my face must have been humorous to him for he tilted his head back into the pillow and his musical laugher echoed around the room.

"You're really enjoying this way too much." I hissed while giving him a deplorable glare. "Edward, I don't want my heart to combust after only having it fully recovered for not even a full day yet."

"Sorry love, I just miss hearing your heart flutter." He said with an apologetic smile and then he gently leaned in and kissed me on my right cheek. I've really missed Edward's gentle touches and soft kisses. They're so soothing and give me a sense that I actually belong somewhere with someone.

Laying here in his arms like we used to always lie every night in my room before made me wonder if the last six horrid months without him actually happened. It felt so right to be with him that I couldn't feel anything beside the love I have for him. All my pain, worries, stresses, and whatever else seem to just dissipate when he held me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked suddenly breaking the peaceful silence I was cherishing.

"You." I answered plainly. Edward turned himself so that he was lying on his side, slightly hovering over me with a sly smile playing across his lips.

"And what is it about me?"

I shrugged and gave him a soft smile. "I was just thinking how we used to lay like this every night before. I've missed it. I've missed you."

Edward's smile quickly vanished and in its place was a hard white line. He lowered his serious face down to where we were at eye level and said, "I'm here now Bella. Please understand that I will forever regret my decision to leave you. I will never be so naïve as to think either one of us could survive without the other. I will be here until you want me gone."

"I know." I quickly nodded my understanding to him to stop the self berating his rumbling was heading towards.

"Good. Now go to sleep." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile and began to reach for the blanket to tuck me in again.

"I'm not sleepy yet. Can we just talk some more?" I said while pushing the blanket back down to my waist again.

"Whatever you'd like."

I lied there for a moment, not sure of where to begin. There were so many questions that have yet to be answered. The voices I heard were the most confusing topic for me to comprehend. What was more confusing is that if he was with me during all of my ridiculous stupid stunts then why did he not come out to see me, to save me? That just doesn't sound like Edward.

"Bella, just say it." He whispered in my ears, sounding impatient.

"I'm still confused." I admitted. "If you claim to have been present when I heard the voices then how come you didn't show yourself until today on the cliff?"

"I couldn't." He sighed. "You had no idea how hard it was for me to maintain my control and not dart to your side each and every time you did something stupid. And lucky for me, you always seemed to come out of your trance and stop the silliness before I could lose my control and intervene."

"But why?"

"I told you before that I just wanted to see you happy. I didn't want to reveal myself and my world to you again. Also haven't you notice that each time you attempted to do something reckless someone was always by your side?" I thought about that for a minute and than nodded. I did remember that most of my stunts did involve Jacob, or at least the recent ones. Jacob was always so quick on agreeing to anything that would make me happy, no matter how juvenile it might seem. That fact only made me felt worst of how I treated my best friend tonight.

"That night in Port Angeles," Edward continued. "Jessica was shock but she was also thinking of pulling you away, that help me to gain my control. It's sad to admit but I was depending on her. But then you seemed to compose yourself. Then with the motorcycle, I was pretty much on edge the entire time. Jacob wasn't a werewolf at the time yet and his thoughts were centered on your safety even though he allowed you to go through with that suicidal joy ride. And then you crashed…" He stopped and I could tell that he didn't want to be reminded of that day anymore.

"I felt so useless to have to depend on others to keep you safe. I was beginning to feel like I could be the only one to protect you. I probably would have caved soon enough if you hadn't jumped off that cliff."

"So on the cliff…"

"I didn't have a choice. The look on your face screamed for me to stop you."

"Because no one else was there to help me this time?" I questioned.

"Exactly." He retorted

I remained quiet for a while, lost in my own thoughts. What Edward was explaining didn't make sense to me yet because I suddenly remembered of another time when I was alone and in danger. "The meadow…" I thought aloud.

"Yes, I guess I would have shown myself to you then if it hadn't been for the wolves. They were patrolling nearby at the time and luckily they caught my scent. They followed it to me and fortunately, the timing was good enough. I pointed in Laurant's direction, signaling for them to attack. They were more than happy to finish him off."

It was still unnerving to think that the wolves and vampires were collaborating together to keep me safe but it made me happy. And that thought led me to another epiphany. I was never alone. Those voices I heard, that I thought could only be the result of my apathetic brain malfunctioning, when in actuality, was somehow a weird way of me and Edward communicating. It was, in a way, assuring me that Edward was by my side protecting me.

"Somehow, I think I knew deep down that you were always there to protect me." I voiced my thoughts to Edward.

"I'll always protect you, love." He responded lovingly. I smiled up at him and yarned hugely.

"Sleep love, we have all the time in the world to talk later." Edward cooed. I snuggled myself closer to him, sniffing in his wondrous scent, and closed my eyes. It has been a long crazy day but it will always be one of my favorite days of my entire life. The day Edward came back.

Soon after I closed my eyes, I could hear him humming to me the one song I thought I would never be able to hear again. My lullaby. I smiled against his chest and welcomed my majestic dreams back to me again. It has been far too long…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With Edward back, the days were passing by in a blur. Spring break was over and school was starting today again. But instead of waking up with trepidation, I found myself eager knowing that Edward and Alice were enrolled back at school with me.

I rapidly got up this morning and sped through my mundane human moment in the bathroom. After the shower, I nearly ran to my room to get dress. I knew that Edward was probably waiting around the block until Charlie leaves so he could pick me up.

Even though we both knew that Charlie knew Edward would be picking me up, it was safer for Edward to stay a healthy distance away from Charlie for now.

Charlie was not very fond of Edward's presence back in my life but I knew he could tell the improvement in me since his returned. I guess only with time can we slowly show him how happy we are together.

I could still recall that day that Edward brought me home after my "sleepover" with Angela. Charlie was really upset once he saw Edward helping me step out of his car.

"_What's going on? What are you doing back here?" Charlie bellowed as he walked out of the front door aiming a murderous glare at Edward. I immediately stepped in between Charlie and Edward, holding my hands up with my palm facing Charlie's direction in a gesture for him to stop. My action was really unnecessary. I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to hurt Edward even if he wanted to but I shield him anyway out of reflex._

"_Hello sir. Would you please allow us to go inside and talk?" Edward asked politely. I wonder how Edward always managed to stay calm and rational when it came to Charlie. I was pretty sure Charlie was screaming at Edward in his thoughts too._

"_I'll be damned if I ever let you in my house or to even see Bella again!" Charlie's usual complaisant façade toward Edward was no more. This was going to be difficult._

"_Dad, just listen to us okay? Let us explain. Everything was a misunderstanding." Charlie stood quietly with his arms defiantly crossed over his chest refusing to move anywhere. I sighed and turned my gaze to the ground, not sure of what to say for him to understand._

_Edward came and stood beside me, taking my right hand in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before opening his mouth to speak._

"_Sir, I love Bella." Edward began but was quickly interrupted by Charlie's snort._

"_So you say. Then why did you leave her? She's been through hell in the past six months because of you!" Edward cringed at Charlie's words or could it be from something he was remembering. I hated Edward's mind reading sometimes and this was one of them._

"_We were getting too serious too fast." Edward retorted, looking straight into Charlie's eyes to convey the truth. "It scared me. I left because I thought it was healthier for Bella to live and experience other things… other people than just me. I didn't want her to miss out on other life experiences by being to hasty to fall in love so young."_

_I was amazed at his skill to edit. We couldn't tell Charlie everything but at least everything Edward said was true. At least I didn't have to feel bad for lying to Charlie._

"_But in the time that I was gone, I realize that I couldn't live without her. And that is why I came back. And I feel like the luckiest man on earth because she forgave me and still loves me." Then Edward turned his smothering gaze on me. I was at lost for words and my thoughts were crumbled into incoherency when I saw the burning passion and devotion in his eyes. "I will never leave her again. I will never hurt her again. I will love her forever."_

_The three of us stood in awkward silence for a while, not knowing what to say. I was waiting for Charlie to speak first but then realized that he wasn't going to when the minutes continued to drag by. So I reluctantly broke the silence._

"_Dad, I love Edward. Please be nice because if you kick him out of my life, I will only go back to my zombie state again. Do you want that to happen?"_

_He only grunted in response and stumped back into the house. I took that as a 'fine'. _

The sound of a honk pulled me out of my reverie. I moved towards the window and glance outside. Edward was leaning against his silver Volvo smiling up at me. I gave him a quick smile then grabbed my backpack and descended down the stairs as quickly as I could without tripping.

I yanked the front door open and before I could even blink, Edward encased me with a hug. I giggled at his blunt mannerism. It made me happy to know that he was as desperate to see me as I was to see him.

He ushered me out to his car where Alice was seated patiently in the back seat.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as I got into the passenger seat. Edward closed the door on my side and before Alice could even respond, he was already in the driver seat.

"Hi Bella!" She squeaked. I had no idea how Alice could be so optimistic all the time.

We were one of the few that arrived at school early which I was glad for. There were only about 10 students standing around in the parking lot but I could feel all of their eyes gazing in our direction as we stepped out. I shuddered to think of how much worse this would have been if the lot was full of students but then again, we still had a long day ahead and who knew what might happen in between classes or at lunch.

Edward and I parted with Alice as we headed toward class. Edward was able to resume his old schedule which meant we had every class together.

Class went by quicker than I would presume. I could hear the whispers that surrounded us but I chose to tune them out which made the day go by quicker.

The bell rang signaling for lunch. Edward grabbed my backpack and slung it over his shoulders while talking my hand in his free one. We walked into the cafeteria and I began to stray towards the lunch line but Edward swayed me in the direction of an empty table in the back corner.

"Alice is already in line getting food for you." He told me as we sat down.

I took this time to look at my surroundings. It seemed that people weren't paying anymore attention to us since the staring had stopped and now each table was talking amongst themselves. As my eyes scouted the vastly filled room, I noticed my human friends sitting at a table in the center of the cafeteria. Angela noticed me and waved. I gave her a big smile and waved back.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice skipping forward with a tray full of lunch with all the gracefulness that could only be Alice. But as she neared us, she stopped abruptly with a vacant look in her eyes. A look that meant she was seeing something in the future. She gasped loudly and the tray she was carrying that was full of slices of pizza, fries and soda fell to the floor. Beside me, I heard a low growl and Edward spat out a name that would surely be hunting me in my nightmare tonight.

"_Victoria_!"

A/N: Well that was the early update of the week. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The early update last week threw me off balance. So now I have another early update this week. Hope you like it. Review please!

Chapter 9

I knew, without any doubts, that the school day would be cut short for me. I was proven correct when Edward took my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria towards the parking lot with Alice following on our heels. I didn't even bother to ask what was going on. The name Victoria was enough for me to understand.

The drive back to the Cullen's house was eerily quiet. We all sat in silence as Edward sped home. I would occasionally catch Edward throwing worried glances in my direction but I kept my eyes taped to my hands that were clenched into fists on my lap. I didn't dare to look up. I didn't want Edward to see the fear in my eyes.

I was terrified to the point of nausea by the knowledge that Edward and his family would once again put themselves in danger to protect me. And not to mention the inevitable involvement of my werewolf friends. I was fairly certain they would not miss out on an opportunity to deprive the world of one less vampire. This seemed all too familiar to me, like déjà vu. Edward and his family would once again protect me as they did with James and I couldn't help but be fearful that the outcome this time around may not end as well as the last.

We reached the white mansion sooner than usual. Jasper was immediately seen running out of the front door. His eyebrows were furrow with confusion and concern. I can only assume that he had sense our fears, or _my_ fears. Alice and Edward seemed more determined than anything.

"What's going on?" Jasper questioned.

"I had a vision. Let's go inside so we can talk." Alice replied. She took Jasper's hands in hers and they disappeared inside the door right after I heard Alice called out, "Carlisle. Esme."

By the time Edward and I walked through the front door, everyone was already seated in the living room. We took a seat at the last empty couch.

"So what did you see that have you skipping school?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Victoria." My heart was pounding franticly at the mention of her name. Edward, sensing my discomfort, started to rub soothing circles on my back. It helped.

"What did you see exactly?" Carlisle pressed and then his concerned eyes shifted towards me for a quick second as if he was afraid I would not be able to handle more details of the vision. I forgot for a moment that everyone could hear my heart hammering inside my chest as clearly as if the sound was ejecting out of a surround sound speaker. How embarrassing.

I gave a small wary smile of encouragement toward Alice. Edward sighed from beside me which made Alice rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to stress over this yet. The vision wasn't very clear. I just see her running around, like she's looking for something. She's not near Forks. She's not even in Washington." Alice explained.

My panic and fear suddenly droned down on me tenfold as I took in Alice's last input. _She's not even in Washington…_

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked.

"What if she's in Florida? She's after Renee and Phil!" I exclaimed as the tears spilled out. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Edward wrapped his arms consolingly around me.

"Calm down Bella. We'll figure out a way. I promise." Edward murmured. "Beside, she couldn't possibly know that your mom is in Florida." I weaved my arms around his waist and dug my head into his neck for support, wishing that what he said would be true.

"But what if she does know?" I whispered, unable to escape the conceivable horror.

"Then we just have to protect them." Carlisle said. "Rosalie and Emmett are on their way back now from their honeymoon, I'll just ask them to go to Florida for awhile."

I just nodded, feeling defeated and utterly useless. But at least I could sleep a little better now knowing that Renee and Phil would have some sort of protection. I just hope they get there soon.

But it doesn't have to be this way. I didn't have to be a burden to everyone. If I was more durable... if I was an immortal… than perhaps I wouldn't be a liability anymore. I could annihilate this danger towards my family myself. But of course Edward had already made it clear before that he would not condemn me to this soulless life. But maybe, just maybe, after almost losing me, he had changed his mind. However, I would not depend on that. If he hasn't change his mind then I could not risk him knowing my plan. I would need to ask someone else to change me. Maybe Alice?

----------------------

Edward left to go on a quick hunt that night with Jasper. They wanted to be prepared and on alert if Victoria plans will lead her back to Forks. Alice took me home instead to babysit me for the night until Edward came back. So after the awkward dinner with Charlie and the shower, I walked into my room to find Alice seated in the rocking chair. She eyed me up and down, taking in my old sweats and tee, and then she grimaced. I ignored her and just crawled to the center of my bed. I sat there with my legs curled against my chest, my chin rested on my knees.

"Time for another shopping trip." Alice chirped.

"Alice, how can you even think about shopping in a time like this?"

She shrugged, indifferently. "You worry too much Bella. If anything happens, I would be able to see it."

"Your visions are subjective. They have holes." I said while shaking my head infinitesimally at her. Alice walked over and perched down on the bed next to me.

"Did you want to ask me something Bella?" She asked suddenly. My eyes widen in surprise. Ugh! Why was I so stupid? Of course Alice could see my contemplation. But would she understand? I'll take my chances.

I decided to approach this matter a different way. "Alice, how does Edward feel now about my being a vampire?"

She eyed me suspiciously. "I would think he is still as stubborn as ever. Why?"

"And how do you feel about it?" I continued, ignoring her question.

"I don't have any say in this nor do I have any rights to. This is solely your decision." I grinned. She would understand.

"I've made up my mind. I want to be change. I want you to change me Alice."

Alice gasped. Her eyes widen with surprise. I suppress an inappropriate smug grin that was fighting its way to my lips. Only I could take a psychic by surprise. "Bella…" She started but I quickly interrupted her.

"Alice, don't you see? This is the best solution to our problem. Sure you guys kept me safe from James, and might succeed in protecting me this time with Victoria. But what about the next time?"

Alice was about to open her mouth to protest but I held a figure up to stop her. "And don't argue. You know with my luck, there is a highly possible chance of a next time. And what will you do then? Keep protecting me? I don't want to keep being a burden."

"Bella, is this just because of Victoria?"

"Partially. You know Edward's too much of a masochist to admit that this is what he wants too and for that, he will obstinately try to keep me human. But I will eventually die of old age anyways. What then? What will become of Edward once I die?"

I stayed quiet after my rambling ended, giving Alice time to absorb it. Alice held a perplexed expression on her face but I could see resolution in her eyes. That look alone gave me hope.

"Please?" I beseeched.

"Bella, I don't know if I can. I could kill you." She whispered.

"I trust you. Please, it's the only way."

"He's going to kill me!" She groaned suddenly.

"Yes?" I questioned, uncertain.

Alice nodded. I launched toward her, encasing her in a big hug with the biggest smile on my face. _Yes!_ I thought.

"When?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next week flew by quickly. Mainly because I was anxious for the weekend to arrive. This was the weekend I've been anticipating for. The weekend the Cullen men would go hunting. The weekend Alice and I planned for. The weekend I would be changed.

I spent that week concentrating on the human life I would be leaving behind. Each night, I would make one of Charlie's favorite dinner and lingered in the living room a while longer to watch tv with him. Edward questioned my behavior after the third night that week. Since he'd come back, I've been trying to spend every waking moment with him which meant rushing through dinner with Charlie every night, so his suspicions were plausible. I quickly shrugged it off as guilt for not spending enough time with my father. Which was true and Edward believed it.

I woke up to a gloomy Friday morning. Gloomy because of the weather or my mood, I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way because there was no reason for it. This was what I wanted. Right? However, I would be lying through my teeth if I said I wasn't nervous or scared. So maybe that was the reason for my feeling this way.

I quickly went through my morning routine so I could have more time to pack for the weekend. Alice and I were supposedly going on a shopping spree for the weekend in Seattle. And on our way home, the brakes would supposedly malfunction causing the car to swirl uncontrollably off a cliff and into the ocean where our bodies would never be found.

I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to find Charlie sitting at the table drinking coffee with the morning newspaper in hand. I planned on making a big breakfast for it would be my last but I quickly thought against it. It wouldn't matter anyways because I might not be able to remember the taste of it after the transformation. So I just grab my usual bowl of cereal and sat down with Charlie.

It was fairly quiet aside from my chewing and his slurping.

"I'm heading out." Charlie announced. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. "You and Alice keep safe over the weekend."

I felt tears threaten at the tips of my eyes and blink rapidly to wash them away. This was the last time I would see my father. The thought brought me pain but relief at the same time. I knew he would be safer once I leave him.

I got up from the table and went to hug him tightly. "You be safe too. I love you."

We let each other go and I could see the blush forming at his cheeks. Charlie was never good with expressing his feelings. He opened the door and waved good bye. I stood there and watched him back out and revved away.

Seconds after his car was out of my line of sight, a black hair pixie materialized in front of me.

"Geez!" I shrieked and the sound of Alice laugher rang through the house.

"Ready for school, Bella?"

----------

Edward along with Jasper and Carlisle left for their hunting trip at the crack of dawn. I thought school would be tediously slow since Edward wouldn't be there. But sadly, the day went by like a blur. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the Volvo while Alice sped home to the Cullen's house.

The ride home was fairly quiet because I was lost in my thoughts. There was still one other person on my mind. Jacob. I still haven't said my goodbyes to him yet. Although I was sure I would see him again in my new life but I wasn't sure how werewolf Jacob would react to vampire Bella. Would he consider me to be his enemy? And what about the treaty? I knew it was to be broken today but would a war really ignite because of this? But if it did, I knew which side I would be fighting on. No longer was I stuck in the middle. I would defend my new family.

So maybe I should give Jacob the proper goodbye he deserved. Simply because, if we ever meet again, I would no longer be his best friend Bella. The thought of that pained me so.

"Alice, can I use your cell?" Alice handed it to me reluctantly knowing what I was about to do. I dialed the familiar number sluggishly, elongating the time for me to think of what to say to him. And to my surprise, the phone only rang once before Jacob answered a hoarse "hello".

"Jacob?"

"Bella!" He yelled with excitement and surprise weaving in his voice. And just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse, I just went down another notch after hearing his voice. Not only have I not spoken with since the night of the cliff incident but now I was calling him to say goodbye. What a great friend I was!

"Yea Jake, it's me. How've you been?"

There was a long pause, so long that I was beginning to think he hung up. "Hello?" I finally asked.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked abruptly.

"No. Of course not. You know I can never stay mad at you for long. I'm sorry for how I behaved the last time we saw each other. I guess I'm just calling to apologize and to make sure everything is alright between us."

"Sure, sure. I can't be angry with you for long either." I felt relief at his words instantly.

"Thanks Jake. You know you'll always be my best friend and I'll always love you."

"Yea Bells, I know."

I felt my heart contracting slowly. This was more painful then I presumed. I needed to end this, quick. "Okay Jake, I gotta go."

"Will I see you again soon?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sure." I lied. I couldn't bear to hurt him with the truth. He would be petrified if he found out.

Deep down, I honestly hoped that we could see each other again someday and we could still be good friends. But I knew that was just wishful thinking. This was goodbye…forever.

----------

We were long parked in front of the Cullen's residence when I hung up the phone. I turned to Alice and smiled at her sheepishly. I knew she wasn't too fond of the conversation between Jacob and I.

Alice sighed audibly. "Bella, are you still sure about this?"

"Positive." I replied confidently.

"Let's go then." Alice was at my side with my duffle bag in her hand as soon as I stepped out of the door. "I sent Esme to do some shopping to redecorate the house. So it's just me and you." She informed me as we walk into the house. "We have to do it now before anyone comes home to stop us. You ready?"

I snorted. How can one ready themselves for something like this. But of course I knew she meant if I was ready emotionally. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She nodded and led me upstairs into an empty guest room that was never used. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back." Alice said. She came back in the room two seconds later and I noticed she was holding some things in her hands.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Morphine. I heard Carlisle mentioned that he thinks it might help with the pain. I will inject it into you before I bite you."

Ugh! I hated needles! But I was told before how unfathomably painful the transformation process would be so I wouldn't argue with Alice. I trusted her to know what she was doing.

Alice sauntered toward me with the syringe in her hand. I closed my eyes and held out my arms for her. _I can do this! It will be over soon!_ I chided in my head over and over again, trying to boost any amount of confidence that I could.

I bit down on my lower lip and held my breath, anticipating the sting of pain once the needle pierced through my skin. What the heck was taking Alice so long?

"What are you doing?!" I heard Edward growled. I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice just in time to see the syringe Alice once held thrown across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, morphine spilled on the floor with pieces of glasses and metals.

Jasper bolted into the room at the same moment and stood protectively in front of Alice.

"How…?" Alice asked, confused. She didn't see this coming.

"I suspected something was going on. Bella's been acting weird all week and you've been blocking me from your mind. Jasper confirmed my suspicion on our way to go hunt. He's been feeling strange emotions imitating from the both of you. So we decided to go along with your little charade and pretend we were still hunting. We tried to not make any decisions to head back home so that you can see us coming. We're not stupid Alice. How could you be so reckless?"

Alice just glared at Edward from behind Jasper, although I was pretty sure she was doing more than that in her mind.

"You have no rights Alice!" Edward roared abruptly.

"And you do? It's her choice! Alice yelled back, unfaltered by his tantrum. "Let her have a say in this."

I remained quiet throughout the ordeal and so I was taken aback when Edward suddenly turned his intense glare to me.

"This was your idea Bella?" He asked sharply.

I gasped. Horrified was I at his harsh tone. He's never spoken to me in this way before. My heart pounded hard against my chest out of fear…of Edward. Was what I asked of Alice so wrong? Was he that against my becoming a vampire?

I didn't know what Edward saw on my face but he immediately softened his expression. He knelt down in front of me "I'm sorry." He sighed, bowing his head down in shame.

I knew I should be angry with him. Alice was right, this was my choice. But all I could feel at that moment was rejection. Does he not want me for eternity?

"Are you so disgusted with the idea of me becoming your equal?" I whispered, hurt. I felt a single tear rolled down my cheek and I was positive that many more was to follow soon.

"I don't want to damn your soul." He whispered back with his head still bowed low.

I placed my fingers under his chin, willing him to lift his head and look at me. I gazed into his eyes intently as soon as he did. "My soul is as good as gone without you. Please…change me." I beseeched.  
"No." Edward answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Why?" I yelled in frustration. Why must he be so stubborn?

"Bella, I will change you." He said. To say that I was shock at his reply was an understatement. Did he actually say that? I looked at him for some sort of confirmation and as if he could read my mind, he nodded.

A smile was creeping to my face but died quickly as three words escaped his lips. "But not now."

I was about to protest but Edward held a finger up to my lips, prohibiting me to do so.

"Bella, I would be lying if I say I didn't want this too. I lost you once and I've learned from my mistake. If this is what you truly want… But I don't want to do it in this circumstance. Not when you feel obligated or afraid. Give it time."

Time? Time was the last thing we had. For one, Victoria was coming. And secondly, I was scared that Edward would change his mind in time. So yea, I was a little selfish. But I needed to seize the opportunity.

But before I could make my demand, Alice gasped from behind Jasper. I turned to her, scrutinizing her expression. Her eyes were coal black with hatred. She turned and looked at us then.

"Victoria!" Alice and Edward spat in unison.

"She's coming…with…Irina?" Alice continued, confused.

A/N: Just a heads up, I will not be able to update in a week or two. Finals are here:( Good luck to all of you with finals btw. Alright please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: lol...I know I said I wouldn't be able to update soon but I just couldn't get this chapter out of my head so here it is. But seriously, I gotta study now so no more updates in about 1-2 weeks. Please review!

Chapter 11

"Irina?" Carlisle asked. I was surprised to hear his voice. I turned my head and spotted him and Esme standing by the door. Have they been there all along?

"I saw Victoria talking to Irina. She's convinced Irina to avenge Laurant." Alice informed.

"But why?" Esme questioned. "What is he to her?"

As soon as Esme asked that question, my mind automatically rewind back to my encounter with Laurant that day in the meadow. I knew exactly why Irina agreed to take revenge for Laurant. "They're mates." I whispered.

Just then, four heads snapped in my direction with surprise. Except for Edward. He knew. He was there that day too.

"Bella's right." Edward confirmed. "Laurant said so himself." I shivered as the mental image of that day pronouncedly flooded back in my head. Edward stood up from his knelt position on the floor. He sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Even if that is so, we are practically family. She would do that to us?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"No, Irina just wants to kill the werewolves. She has no intentions to harm us. But she doesn't know that Victoria is deceiving her." Alice assured.

"How so?" Jasper inquired.

"She told Irina she'll help with the werewolves but we all know who Victoria really wants. Us. Irina thinks that she is genuine." Alice retorted.

"Wait, Alice, how are you seeing all of this so clearly?" Edward probed.

"I don't know. Apparently Victoria has made up her mind. She's not even trying to block her decisions from me. It's like she wants us to know they're coming. She's confident."

"Which means this might be a trap." Jasper voiced.

"Let me call the Denali clan to see if they can stop her before…" Carlisle offered.

"It's too late." Alice exclaimed. "They're on their way now. With help too. About ten others. Newborns, from the looks of it. We're outnumbered!"

"How long do we have?" Edward asked while pulling out his cell phone.

"My guess would be tomorrow." Alice replied.

I saw Edward quickly dial the phone and held it to his ears. "Emmett, you and Rose need to come home now." He yelled into the phone and then hung up.

Alice shook her head. "We're still outnumbered. Not to mention they have newborns with them. They're much stronger than we are."

"The wolves!" I recalled suddenly. "They could help!"

"Yes." Carlisle reasoned. "I see why not. We collaborated with them in the past and they have the right to know that a group of malicious vampires are after them too. I'll call them right away."

----------

We relocated ourselves in the living room. Carlisle was on the phone with Sam and from the one-side conversation I could hear, Sam have agreed that fighting together would put us at the advantage. With the return of Emmett and Rosalie, we would have seven vampires with six werewolves on our side. We outnumbered them by one.

But of course with the involvement of the werewolves, Alice was unable to see the outcome of the battle. She couldn't even see when they would arrive. Therefore, the wolves were to meet us tomorrow morning to await our common enemy.

----------

The sound of someone's loud voice woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, adjusting it to the darkness. I noticed that I was in Edward's room. He must have carried me up here when I dozed off at some point in the night. But where was he now?

I got off the bed and made my way towards the door. The sound of voices became more pronounced as I descended down the stairs.

"Bella!"

_Emmett_? I thought. Then I was abruptly lifted into the air and I found myself encased in massive stone arms. Yep, it was definitely Emmett.

"Emmett, put her down. She can't breath. Edward's going to kill you." Alice scowled. And thank goodness she did. It _was_ getting difficult to breath.

"I'm sure he will." Emmett chuckled. He loosened his hold on me and gently lowered me down until my feet were on the ground again.

I smiled up at him. "I've missed you too."

He playfully ruffled my hair. "It's not the same without you Bella."

Emmett tugged me towards the couch where I noticed Rosalie was sitting. I was hesitant to approach her. Last I remembered, she didn't approve of Edward's involvement with me and I wasn't sure if she still felt the same.

To my surprise, Rosalie smiled at me tentatively. I smiled back at her timidly. "Hi." I said. She nodded her head towards me in response. Emmett took his seat next to Rosalie.

"Where's Edward?" I questioned as I sat down next to Alice.

"He and Jasper went on a quick hunt to gain strength." Alice replied.

I sat there with everyone, aside from Jasper and Edward, and listened as Emmett told us what he and Rosalie been doing. I thanked them for protecting my mother.

The sky was brightening outside as our conversation came to an end. Dawn was here.

"The wolves are here." Alice announced.

"Emmett and I will go greet them." Carlisle said.

Seconds after Emmett and Carlisle left, Jasper entered the room from the back. I diverted my eyes to where he entered, waiting for Edward to walk through. But he didn't. Was he outside with Carlisle and Emmett?

I turned to ask Jasper but found him gazing around the room, looking for something.

"Have Edward not returned?" I froze at Jasper's question. My eyes widened in fear. Where was Edward?

"No, he's supposed to be with you." Esme stated, worriedly.

"We split up and I…" Just then, the sound of growls interrupted Jasper's explanation. He was immediately positioned into a crouch. "They're here!" He hissed. He sprinted out the door with Rosalie on his heels.

My heart dropped and I began to panic as I heard loud crashes from outside the house. The fight has started. I turned to look at Esme and Alice, who were still with me. They were just as fearsome as I was. They didn't know what to do. This wasn't the plan. Edward was to protect me, not them. I could see that they were hesitant to leave my side.

"GO!" I shouted. "Go help them! Don't worry about me."

They both exchange glances. I saw their lips moving but they spoke to low for my less sensitive ears to hear. Then I saw a nod from Esme and she bolted out the door.

Alice ran to my side and ordered me to back up against the wall. I started to protest and order for her to go help the others but suddenly, a blur flew by and Alice was no longer standing in front of me. She was being pinned to the ground by a crazed red eyed fiend. My face was twisted in horror at the sight.

"Alice! NO!" I cried.

My feet automatically started to run towards her. I needed to help her. But then I felt my breath being knocked out of me as I collided into something hard.

And then I could feel that I was being moved, being carried away from Alice, from the house. But I couldn't see anything for I was being hung upside down from somebody's shoulder. But I could tell we were moving really fast and really far away. My heart pounded faster and faster. Who was carrying me? _What_ was carrying me?

Whoever it was stopped abruptly and tossed me, aggressively, onto the forest floor. I rolled around a couple of times before my back slammed into a tree. There was a nagging pain in my left wrist and I knew it was broken.

"Surprise, surprise, Bella."

I didn't need to look up to know who it was. That sadistic feline voice belonged to no other than Victoria.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I clutched on to my broken wrist and struggled to sit up. It was difficult due to my now soar back. I was sure I'll have a nasty bruise there but what did that matter, I was about to die.

My clothes were ripped here and there from the twigs that broke my fall. But thankfully, I was not bleeding anywhere. She would probably end my life now if I did.

I heard twigs snapping and leaves ruffling on the ground. Victoria was approaching me. I looked up at her. She was just as I remembered. Beautiful and deadly vicious. Her wild orange hair was disheveled in the wind and her clothes were faded with tear marks. A true nomad.

She moved towards me with deliberate slowness. A wicked smile was plastered across her face and her crimson eyes turned dark with hatred as she looked down upon me.

"Where's loverboy?" She asked with a teasing tone. "Oh, wait, I know where."

I stared at her in horror. She knew something I didn't. "What did you do to Edward?!" I snapped.

She paused momentarily to throw her head back with laugher. It was a screeching, menacing laugher that echoed throughout the forest. I winced at the sound of it.

She squatted down in front of me. Our faces were only a foot apart. At this point, my fear was already replaced with anger. My face was boiling red with rage at the thought that she had done something to my Edward.

Victoria began to shake her head infinitesimally. "Bella, you think I would allow Edward to die just yet? That wouldn't be fun. No, I want him to suffer the pain of losing his mate."

Relief wasted over me instantly. Edward was safe, wherever he was. Victoria just wanted me. A mate for a mate. I've never been more happy or eager to die, as long as it meant Edward would survive.

"Well drain me dry then." I offered, hoping that this would all end soon.

"I hunted before I came today Bella." Victoria said with a sinister smile. "So as not to be tempted by your blood. I don't want your blood. I want to kill you…slowly."

Victoria reached out for my left arm and twisted it backwards. I heard a sickening pop as the bone was dislocated from my shoulder. I screamed out in agony as my arm fell numb to my side.

"Why?!" I managed to scream through my pain. Why couldn't she just kill me and be done with?

"Bella, has he not explained to you how our kind love? The bond between mates is irrevocably strong. Much stronger then what you humans consider to be love. Our hold on each other is forever permanent and unbreakable. And that is exactly why I want him to know how much you suffered before you die. Each pain I inflict upon you until your last breath will be like a stab to his stone cold heart." She laughed malignantly as she finished her yapping. I didn't want anything more than to kill her myself at this moment. How dare of her to even think of using me to torture Edward?! I must find a way to taunt her. I needed to die immediately, if not for my sake than for Edward's.

I needed to make her angry. That was my plan. But I couldn't taunt her physically. It would be much too easy for her to overpower me with her strength. So I did the only thing I could think of to insult her. I spitted in her face.

It worked. She hissed at me. I smiled but it didn't last long. An anguished scream escaped my lips at the sound of my ribs cracking. My only guess is that she punched me.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella. I know what you're trying to do but it won't work. I've waited for this day for far too long now for you to mess it up. You will suffer." Victoria said with that same demonic smile again.

I was in too much pain to even speak at this point. I was even more surprise that I haven't fallen into unconsciousness by now. There was nothing left that I could do but pray.

"You don't know how much effort I've put into this." Victoria continued. "Why did you think it took me this long to avenge my love? I've been searching the world for someone who smells remotely like you. And that was the reason for my return to Forks, when your wolves chased after me. I came back just to get your scent. Your smell is very unique Bella. I must say, it was a very difficult task. But at last, I found her. Her smell is not exactly like yours, but enough so that it could fool Edward.

"Yes, I used her to lure him away to make it that much easier for me to get to you. And I thought it would be difficult to do with the whole mind reading thing but apparently not. His over protectiveness of you have caused him to be blinded by the truth, just as I hoped it would. It's just too bad that luck isn't even on your side for, you see, that girl that I changed, not only does her smell resemble yours but she is also talented.

"She can give you hallucinations. How fortunate am I?" Victoria laughed again, exulted. "Edward is thinking that he is chasing after you right now. And by the time he catches her, it would be too late. But what a pity, I know he'll finish that girl off. One so talented mustn't die that young, what a waste." She tsked, feigning sadness.

Overwhelmed by the pain, I was gradually slipping into unconsciousness as she spoke.

"You should be grateful Bella. At least you die knowingly. Unfortunately, your time is up. I can't afford to prolong this must somebody comes to your rescue. So…" Victoria trailed off and I knew my time was finally up.

Although blackness was consuming me, I could still see her through my blurred vision. She raised her hand towards me and I knew what was to come from the way it was positioned. She was going to break my neck.

I closed my eyes, unwillingly, overtaken by darkness. But I welcomed it. I welcomed this escaped. _Goodbye Edward. I love you always._

"Stop! What are you doing?" I heard someone shouted. It was an unfamiliar voice to me but the velvety sound of it left me with no doubts that it was another vampire. "This was not part of the plan!" She sneered.

Victoria, who was still hovering over my nearly lifeless body, snorted. "It's apart of mine."

"You said that we were here to kill the dogs, not harm a human." The voice spoke again, sounding disgusted. Who was she? Why was she tormenting me more with this pain that seemed to intensify with every passing second? Just let Victoria kill me already.

"Ah. But she's not just any human. She was the human that caused the death of my beloved James."

"Bella!" The voice whispered with recognition and horror. Did I know her? I plead for my eyes to open, but they just couldn't. My will was not strong enough to conquer this darkness. The voices became dimmer as I drifted farther away. "So we're really here to avenge James, not Laurant. Your target was her and the Cullens, not the werewolves. You lied to me! You used me!"

"Irina," So it was Irina that Victoria was talking to. "You are really stupid for someone who's over three thousand years old. It was just too easy to trick you into helping me. With you holding off the mutts and the others I've created to distract the Cullens, it just made things all too easy for me."

"Get away from her you conniving bitch!" Irina snarled. And the last thing I heard was the sound of something equivalent to that of thunder striking in front of where my crippled body laid.

A/N: Yay, I found time to write this week. I thought two weeks was too long also so I'm glad I was able to post this sooner. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fire. That seemed to be the interpretation of hell from all the movies I've seen or books I've read, but I never took it to be so literal. But here I was, burning. What was even worst was that I couldn't see the fames that were melting my flesh and turning my bones to ashes. I was in complete darkness.

_What kind of cruel joke is this?_ I thought. Aren't you supposed to find peace and freedom with death? Or so that was what I was told countless times. That's what I've witness on the news, lord knows how many times a year, when the home wrecked, the financially challenged, or the incurable ill ones find the easy way out. But how was this excruciating pain the easy way out? Did we deserve this form of torture after a long hardship that was life?

It felt like the fire encapsulated my entire body and I didn't know how much longer I could take. My body twisted and turned in agony as I tried effortlessly to claw my way out, to find an escape. All worthless. The flames soon engrossed my insides as it seared its way to my heart. And I just knew that it saved the most painful for the last.

I was right. The pain was tediously staggering. It engulfed around the tip of my heart, burning it slowly. I could feel my heart racing ferociously, trying to fight the pain but to no avail. The fire was winning. Long after, I felt my heart pound its last beat and then all was quiet.

After the pain perished, I began to hear other noises surrounding me. Birds chirping, wind blowing, footsteps… And I could distinctly hear the sound of someone breathing nearby. _What's going on?_ I thought, confused.

"Breathe, Bella. And please, open your eyes."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Edward's voice. The brightness blinded me momentary. Was I in heaven with my angel?

"Edward?" I asked, confused.

"I'm here, love."

I blinked my eyes rapidly to adjust it to the light. When the blur faded away, I was immediately taken aback. Everything was so _clear_!

Looking at the ceiling, I could see all the architectural details of it that was barely visible to me before. I could even see every tiny speck of dusks that clung in the corners. Everything was mesmerizing.

I felt something warm was placed on top of my left hand and I trembled as electricity zinged from my finger tips to my shoulders and then to my entire body. The intensity of it made me sit up briskly. I cast a look down at my hand to find a different set of hand on top of my own. With my eyes, I followed the hand to up the length of the arm, then the shoulder and finally, the face. I gasped. There was Edward, flawless and glorious. I couldn't help but stare in admiration.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

Dazed, I blurted out the truth. "You're beautiful!"

"If I am beautiful then you must be breathtakingly gorgeous." I snorted. _In what universe would that be possible?_

But then it occurred to me-the fire, the burning-which universe were we in? "Are we…dead?" I wondered out loud.

Edward's face twisted in pain at my question. "In a sense…yes." He whispered sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

Protect me? Protect from what? I could feel my forehead creasing in confusion.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Never mind it for now. First thing first, we've got to take care of your thirst. Let's go hunting."

"Hunting?" I wondered aloud. Why would Edward want to take me hunting? Suddenly, images after images flew into my head. All happened at different time but yet, they insinuated the same message. Edward's eyes-gold. Edward's eyes-black. Edward leaving for the weekend. Memories, I realized, of Edward hunting because he's a…a…

"You mean I'm actually a vampire now?" I shouted, surprised as realization sunk in. He nodded curtly while taking my hand. "Come on." He said.

"No!" I protested as he tugged my hand towards the door. I yanked my arm back with his hand still clasped in mine causing Edward to tumbled back onto the bed where I was seated. If I was not momentarily confused I would have felt smug that I was able to stop Edward. "I want to know what happened. Who changed me?" I demanded.

"Just tell her what she wants to know Edward. She's not going to falter." I heard a voice called out, although there was no strain in the voice, as if it was spoken normally instead of shouting out. The voice sounded so familiar. I tilted my head in wonder. Giving up, I turned to Edward for help.

"It's Alice. You don't remember her?"

_Alice…_

_Alice…_

I gasped as my mind was once again flooded with memories. _Beautiful…pixie…black spiky hair…shopping trips…clothes…more clothes…a lot more clothes… …my best friend…_

"_Alice!"_ As soon as the name escaped my lips, I was hit by another wave of memory.

_Alice ran to my side and ordered me to back up against the wall. I started to protest and order for her to go help the others but suddenly, a blur flew by and Alice was no longer standing in front of me. She was being pinned to the ground by a crazed red eyed fiend._

And another…

_I was being moved, being carried away from Alice, from the house. But I couldn't see anything for I was being hung upside down from somebody's shoulder._

And another…

"_Surprise, surprise, Bella." I heard twigs snapping and leaves ruffling on the ground. I looked up to find Victoria approaching me._

_Victoria!_ I stared, agape, at the wall as more and more memories returned to me at the mention of that name. _James…Laurant…the wolves…_

I felt my body rocked back and forward as I was being pulled from my trance. "Bella! Are you okay? Bella!" Edward shouted as he shook my shoulders.

"Oh my… Alice! Is she okay? Is everyone else okay?" I couldn't wait for his answers. I bolted out his bedroom door and down the stairs. Following the sounds of their breaths, I located them in the living room. My eyes darted around, taking in every single one of their appearances. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed that no one was missing and no one seem to be harm.

I ran straight for Alice and encased her in my arms. "Thank god all of you are okay."

Alice rubbed my back soothingly. "I wish I could say the same for the house." She chuckled.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. I'm finally done with finals!!! YAY! I know this chapter is boring but you gotta fill in the gap somehow. It can't always be exciting but I promise the next chapter will be fun! Until then...please review:)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Whoa!" That was the only word I could otter after looking at the living room. Although I could tell they cleaned it up somewhat, the place was still in complete mayhem. The havocked couches and other furniture were piled together in the corner, the walls were ruined with dents here and there, and scratch marks were scattered across the wooden floors.

The wall that separated the living room and the dining room suffered the most damage. There was a huge hole in the middle of it. From the size of it, it looked like someone was thrown through the wall. And sure enough, when I peeked through the human sized hole, there was a pile of wooden rubble on the floor that used to be a dining table. Debris covered the ground.

Poor Esme. This must be a horrendous sight for her to look at.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked. I turned to look at him and smiled. He was beautiful. All of them were more beautiful than I could say. My human sight did not do them justice.

"Fine." I replied. "What happened? Who changed me?"

With my new vision, I caught the hesitated glances between my family members as if they weren't sure who should answer my question. But they all glanced in the direction of one person. Edward. So I turned to him for a reply.

"We're not sure." Edward whispered. "It could be Irina or _Victoria_." He spat the last name out with venom. His expression was absolutely livid. But his boiling anger dissipated as quickly as it erupted when his eyes met mine. He turned away from my worried gaze with different emotions flickering across his face. With my new enhanced vision, I was able to identify most of them as they flash across his flawless face. Anger, sadness, disappointment, guilt…

That last one bothered me the most. Typical Edward, always shuttering the blame on himself. I made my way over to his side. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked while stroking his cheek with one hand, trying to comfort him. The electricity stung my fingers once again but I ignored it.

"Me?" He asked, sounding incredulous. "Why should you worry about me? This was all my fault! How could I be so stupid?"

I sighed. It was just as I suspected although the details were still blurry in my memory. I took Edwards hands in mind and beseeched for him to explain. "What happened?"

He sighed too before explaining. "Jasper and I went hunting and separated when we found our own kill. When I finished, I went to look for Jasper but then I smelt you, or at least I thought it was you at the time. It was very similar to yours except I could smell that it was a vampire. I thought another vampire had captured you so I followed the scent. It led me north. When I was finally able to catch up to it, I was shocked that it _was_ you. A vampire you. The shock quickly wore off as soon as I read her mind. It wasn't you. It was her talent that deceived me to believe it was you but it was my talent that had her killed. I've never been more grateful to be able to read minds than at that very moment. I found out that this was a trick that Victoria plotted out. She used that girl's smell that resembled yours to lure me away so I wouldn't be able to protect you when she attacked us with her army of newborns. I killed that girl and ran home. But I was too late. I found you…bitten, not too far from the house." He finished and turning his face away once more. He whispered "I'm so sorry."

I cupped Edward's face in between my hands, forcing him to turn back and look at me. He complied. "Edward, you couldn't have known. She had it well planned out. What matters now is that everyone is okay." He gave me a curt nod which I didn't believe for one second but let it go. I will help him to forgive himself in time.

"What happened to Victoria?" I asked, truly curious.

"She got away." Jasper answered.

I nodded. I knew she most certainly will be back for me again. She'd made it clear how much she craved for my death. But to what extreme will she go to next time? How many newborns will she create? Surely she can not be so naïve as to think defeating eight vampires will be easy and she must know that we will not fall for her tricks the next time. And should we even sit around waiting for the next attack? Shouldn't we stop her from creating another army of untamable bloodthirsty vampires?

I shuddered at the thought that Victoria was out there feasting on innocents. I hope she will not be as cruel as to torture them like she did me before turning them.

"We'll get her Bella." Emmett said with conviction laced in his rough voice. And I couldn't agree more. I looked at the expression on everyone else's faces and they showed just as much determination. I love how fierce my new family was.

_Family._ As I though of that word, I was bombarded yet again with more memories.

_Brown curly locks…brown eyes…police cruiser…a two bedroom house…fishing…_

"Charlie!" I shouted. _My father_. "What are we going to do with Charlie? He must be worrying sick." I turned to Edward, worried, but the look in his eyes confused me. He looked…pained. "What?"

He hesitated. "I'm sorry Bella. We found him dead at the house. His blood was drained. We also found…" He continued to speak but I heard nothing. I was completely frozen in shock. No! This could not be!

"Aaahhh!" I screamed while bolting out the back door.

I did not care that I tore the door completely off. Nor did I care for the sticky sweet smell in the air that made my nose wrinkle. I only took note of the invigorating rush of wind that blew against my face as I pushed myself to run faster. I wasn't sure where I was headed but I knew who. Victoria! There was no doubt that it was her doing. And she was going to pay. _I will definitely see you again Victoria, but this time, I'm coming for you! _

A/N: Ah! Don't hate me for killing Charlie. I love his character too but I needed to add more fuel to the fire somehow. This was not what I intended for this chapter, I originally planned to reveal Bella's power here but I felt like it was a good place to stop. So catch that in the next chapter. Until then...review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The light footsteps from behind me didn't escape my notice. They were following me as I knew they would. There was a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that I should calm down but I was too indignant to comply. My cold heart was controlling my feet now, and what my heart wanted was Victoria's head on a platter.

"Bella!" I heard Edward called out for me but that only made my feet move faster. And although my head was in a mush of chaos, a part of me was enjoying the exhilaration of this run. I finally understood why Edward loved the thrill of speed so much. It made you felt so free.

"Bella!" He shouted again and this time it was clearer. He was catching up. A growl escaped from between my clenched teeth, it shocked me momentarily but I ignored it. I focused on running, faster and faster. I didn't want to be stop. I wanted my justice.

Suddenly, I saw the leaves ruffling on their branches. The wind was blowing stronger now and it blew directly towards me bringing with it the sweetest scent I've ever smelled. I slowed down, distracted by the luscious smell that made my perch throat burned even more. I clutched my throat with my hands, hoping to smother it to no avail. It was excruciating. My bloodlust overshadowed everything else and I found that I was switching direction, moving towards the mouthwatering smell.

I started to pick up speed again but it was too late. I could distinctly hear the footsteps approaching me from behind. I turned around, ready to confront my stalker. But in that exact moment, I found myself airborne, glued to Edward's chest. We slammed to the ground and skidded to a stop with Edward pinning me with his arms and legs.

"Bella, calm down." He struggled to say. I was thrashing and turning but I glared up at him as he said that. _That was redundant_. I thought. _I've been trying to._

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him and, in that instance, I was able to free one of my arms and I shoved it against his chest. What I thought was a small push to remove Edward from me turned out to be much more. I saw him flew off of me, flying backwards into a tree, bringing that tree down with him to a stop about thirty feet away. I was on my feet again in a blink of an eye before Edward and the tree even landed on the ground. I stared down at my hands, astounded. I couldn't believe how strong I was now.

I couldn't appraise my newfound immortal strength for very long. I heard new footsteps approaching and when I looked up, Jasper was speeding towards me on my right side with Emmett copying his move on my left. They were going to trap me in between them.

I raised my hands up with both palms facing one of them. "Stop!" I said as I closed my eyes, unsure if they would listen. I waited for the impact of the collision but it never happened. I squinted one eye open to look around and then both of my eyes widened with my mouth agape at the scene in front of me.

Jasper and Emmett were frozen in midair, dangling about a foot off the ground, in their half running - half leaping at me position. The frozen expressions on their faces would be comical if I wasn't so shocked.

The others were approaching us now and I glanced over to see them halting to a stop. Their expressions mirrored mine. In my peripheral vision, I could see Edward's head swaying around. He looked from Jasper to me to Emmett and then back to me again over and over again with his perplexed eyes. But what was he looking at me for?

Self-consciously, I looked down at myself. I was standing in the same position as I was before with my hands still outstretched towards Emmett and Jasper. But there was a difference, only a modicum of it, not enough for me to notice it at first but it was strikingly conspicuous now. There was a strain in my hands. The tension of it made me feel like I was holding on to something tightly, something invisible.

With curiosity, I grabbed on to the invisible force tighter by clenching my fists. I looked up as I heard Jasper and Emmett whimpered. They looked like they were being compressed between two invisible glasses. I gasped and drew both of my hands up my face to cover my mouth.

_Bam! _The sound of thunder striking echoed through the forest and rang in my ears. But the sky was perfectly cloudless with the sun high above shining in through the batches of leaves from the surrounding forest trees wherever it could. It was one of those rare beautiful days in Forks. So why the thundering noise?

It was because Emmett and Jasper collided into each other while they were still dangled in the air only now, they were tangled in the air together.

I removed my hands from my mouth slowly and stared at them again. With deliberate slowness, I separated my hands from each other and saw that Jasper and Emmett frozen bodies did the same. I looked from my hands to Jasper and Emmett and realized belatedly that this _was_ my doing.

"Bella, put them down." Carlisle said calmly.

"I…I don't know how." I admitted, stuttering.

"Try relaxing your muscles." He advised. I tried but it didn't work. And then I remembered the strain in my hands again. I unclenched my fists and dropped the invisible object in my hands. Emmett and Jasper dropped to the ground with it.

"What was that?" Emmett hissed.

"Bella's power." Carlisle responded. "I think she's a shield."

I grinned. I didn't completely know what that meant but I was sure killing Victoria just got a whole lot easier.

A/N: Yay! 2 updates in a week! Well I don't know about you guys but when I was reading breaking dawn, I kind of imagine Bella's power to be somewhat like invisible woman in fantastic four (minus the invisibility of course). So I gave her that power here in my story. She's a shield mentally and physically. And the physical part is kind of like a magnetic force field where she can force it into you to compress or expand you. Well I hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I've been sick for a good one and a half week and then my brain went into lazy mode afterward. But I'm back and I'll try to update weekly like before. No worries, this story is coming to an end anyways. My guess is that there'll be only a couple more chapters left.

Chapter 16

"A shield?" Rosalie asked dubiously. "I thought shields were just used to protect from weapons. _That_ did not look like a shield." She waved her hands toward where Emmett and Jasper now stood to emphasize what she was referring to.

We were still planted to the forest ground, aghast from my little performance earlier. I was constantly staring down at my hands after the revelation that I have acquired a power.

"We'll discuss this later and try to learn more about Bella's gift but right now, she needs to hunt first." Carlisle commanded. And it would be an easy order to follow through for at his mentioning of the word hunt, the blazing fire in my throat was brought back to the forefront of my mind. The pain of it made me wonder if it could be compared to the burning I endured during the transformation. No, nothing could be compare to those three days of hell. But it was close enough.

"Bella," Carlisle continued as he walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. "We will not let Victoria get away with this. Trust me. Just go hunt and we can figure things out afterward. Don't be hasty."

I growled at the mentioning of Victoria's name. With all of the distractions – my power, my perch throat – I'd forgotten the reason why I ran out in the first place. My rational side was telling me that I needed to listen to Carlisle and take care of my thirst. And although I knew forgetting my rage would be much easier said than done, there were simply other important matters to attend to first. My thirst for one. Victoria will just have to wait.

_But not for long._ The monster inside me roared.

"Come on Bella." Edward said. He beckoned with his hand for me to follow and I moved willingly towards him. Then we were both flying into the depth of the forest.

It was easy for me to see Edward maneuvering around the trees, something that would have been impossible for me before. But with my new eyes, I could take in every minute detail of my surrounding from every angle.

It was phenomenal! The speed…the extra scenes. I felt like a real predator.

And Edward was…still Edward. He moved with such graceful agility that I couldn't help but stare at him in adoration as I ran. I marveled over his perfection and thanked my lucky star once again that he was mine. Eternally mine.

As fast as Edward was, I was still able to keep pace with him easily. I found relief in that. We were finally equal now. And he can never be a danger in my life as he always claimed he was. He would have no more reason to leave me. But what did that matter now, I could always catch him if he tries to leave again. I laughed indulgently at my newest revelation.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" Edward asked with a brilliant smile.

I smirked at him, secretly pleased not only of my revelation but also that my thoughts were still hidden from him.

"You do realize that you can never get rid of me now right?" I teased. "You can't out run me anymore and in any case I'll just hunt you down if you try."

He laughed with me this time.

Distracted as I was with the sound of his velvety musical laugher, I didn't notice that Edward had stopped abruptly with his body turned around to face me until I slammed into his open arms. The sound was like that of two one ton cement bricks colliding into each other. But, contrary to the sound, the feel of Edward's body against mine was…unreal. Electricity zinged through my entire form, leaving in its path nothing but passion.

I gazed into his smoldering eyes and could see the same passion reflecting back at me. If it was possible, I would have melted in his arms at that moment.

"I'm not running anywhere anymore. I'm following now. And I'd follow you anywhere and everywhere." He whispered lovingly and then his lips met mine urgently.

Can vampires get dizzy? I have my doubts even though at that precise moment it felt like the forest was spinning around us. It felt like a fairy tale, one of those enchanted moments when the prince finally gets to kiss his princess. It felt like we were the only two beings on this planet. How cliché. But with Edward's fervent lips against mine, I couldn't deny the magical spasmodic feeling that ran through every core within my body, making me believe that I was truly kissing _my_ prince charming.

Then Edward leaned his forehead against mine and I was satisfied to know that his breathing was as ragged as mine.

"Let's go before we get anymore distracted." He nearly growled as soon as his breathing was calmed. I grinned at him and took off, leaving him slightly disoriented.

He caught up, naturally.

Suddenly, I was bombarded by a pleasantly palatable scent. Automatically, as if I wasn't even thinking about it, I ran towards it.

"What is that smell?" I asked.

"Bear." He replied.

I could sense that we were getting closer now, the smell was becoming more strong, more delicious.

"What do I do?"

"Do what your body tells you to." And so I leaped.

-------------

We were running home now, laughing and joking on the way. With my thirst dimmed, I was able to concentrate on other matters but I chose not to. I pushed all my problems to the back of my head, allowing myself just this one small moment to live in the now. Carefree and happy with Edward. Just until we reach the house. Then I could start plotting out my revenge.

I could see the tip of the white house just ahead and also the sound of foot steps and leaves ruffling on the ground. But what confused me was that those sounds did not come from Edward and me. Nor did it sounded like it was ahead of us. It was behind us, chasing us.

My body tensed and I stopped in my tracks. Spinning around in a crouch position, I readied myself to spring on our attacker.

And then it hit me like a wrecking ball. The most repulsive smell ever. But my body did not react to the stench as I thought it would. I did not cover my noise, instead, the hair on my neck stood on its ends and my muscles flexed as I sensed an enemy approaching us.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Toward the stench, toward the enemy. That was where my instinct told me I had to go to protect Edward. And so I readied myself and sprinted back into the forest.

With my new ears, I was able to decipher every subtle movement around me as I ran. From behind me, Edward was racing back to my side. My abrupt stop earlier had him whooshing past me and by the time he whirled around, I was already dashing back the way we'd come from.

And from in front of me, the footsteps thudded louder and louder on the ground as my pursuer gained momentum.

It wasn't long until I saw a russet brown figure moving towards me. A four legged animal in a shape of a wolf. No, it couldn't be a wolf. It was much too big to be a wolf.

_A bear?_ I thought. But that was impossible. I'd just consumed a bear's blood not long ago and I didn't recall it to smell this repulsive.

I shoved my confusion away. Either way, this animal didn't seem like it was halting its attack. So neither was I.

I uncoiled my muscles and launched at the gigantic beast.

"Bella, no!" Edward's voice rang in my ears, loud with concern. "It's just Jacob!"

I paid him no attention. I sprang myself in the air and propelled down with the full force of my weight towards the mutant looking wolf, intending to knock him down. But he saw my intention and shifted out of the way. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, my feet buried deep within the moist soil from my heavy fall. And then inspiration hit me. I kicked the pile of dirt from where my feet were indented in toward the creature. Debris caused his vision to blur momentarily and I took advantage of his helplessness. I advanced on him, kicking him in the chest. He flew back into a tree causing the branches to tremble at the blow. I moved in again.

"Bella, no! It's just Jacob!" Edward repeated, sounding still concern.

I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head to the side. Edward did sounded worry but I suddenly realized that he wasn't worry for me. He was worry for the safety of the animal that lay before me? Was this not an enemy then?

And who was this Jacob? The beast had a name?

_Jacob… _

_Jacob…_

Edward wrapped his arms around my torso when he reached me. To hug or restrain me, I didn't know. Probably both.

"It's just Jacob." He whispered in my ear.

I was becoming a little annoyed at this point. Annoyed at how slow my memory was coming back to me, if they were coming back at all. It was strange how my brain was able to remember the inconsequential such as Carlisle informing me that human memories fade. But yet, I was not able to recall the humongous animal lying in front of me. The animal that, from Edward's tone, I think I knew or suppose to know.

And what was also strange was Edward repeating himself so many times today. Did he not remember that I am capable of hearing just as well as he does now?

"I heard you the first two times already." I said, irritation clear in my voice. "You didn't have to repeat so many times. Who is…"

_JAKE!_ My thoughts screamed at me, interrupting my question mid-sentence.

_Homemade garage…motorcycle…First beach…laugher…_

_My best friend…my werewolf best friend…_

I inhaled loudly at my revelation and then chagrin immediately washed over me as I turned to see my barely conscious best friend lying crippled on the floor because of me.

-------------

"Don't worry about it Bells." Jacob assured me the last of a dozen times that I've tried to apologize to him. "I'm nearly healed." But I caught his slight wince as he stretch his arms out in an attempt of nonchalant for my benefit.

Yea, I didn't believe it for one second.

We were now seated in the living room of the Cullen's house watching Carlisle bandage up Jacob. I'd manage to break four of his ribs. But I was sure he would have been unharmed if only he would have fought back. I sighed as more guilt consumed me.

I was standing with Edward and everyone else in the farthest corner of the room, leaving as much space in between Jacob and us as possible. I was sure everyone else was standing here with me for different reasons.

I would assume the first reason being the foul smell steaming off of Jacob. The much obvious tension coming from Jacob as a result of being in proximity with so many vampires was the second reason. And I would guess that they were surrounding me to restrain me if necessary was a conceivable third reason.

But I was standing here because of guilt. And because my attack earlier made me realize that I was much too strong. I didn't want my 'instinct' to tell me to hurt Jacob again. Even without the bandages, seeing him there as nothing more than a 16 year old boy instead of the huge wolf from before, made him look so fragile to me. That had me wondering if I would have remembered him more easily if I had met him in his human form first.

"Thanks Doc." Jacob muttered when Carlisle finished.

"What are you doing here anyways Jake?" I questioned him.

"I came to see how you were doing." He answered, seeming a little sheepish to me.

"He comes everyday since you've been unconscious." Edward informed me.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. That was just great. More seasoning for the guilt I guess.

"Yes." I heard Edward say. I looked up at him, confused. He was staring straight into Jacob's eyes.

"Yes." Edward spoke again. And I realized that he was answering Jacob's thoughts.

"What?" I demanded, frustrated with the two of them.

Edward hesitated. "Jacob asked if you knew about your father."

"Oh." I muttered and looked away quickly. I felt a dry lump stuck in my throat, the usual start to a good sob but no tears formed in my eyes. No tears will ever be able to form again.

Edward encased me within his arms. No mind reading required to know how I felt.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Jacob comforted me from across the room. I shook my head in disagreement but he continued anyways. "Billy and the pack took care of the funeral already. You don't have to worry about that."

"And the authorities?" I choked out.

"There were a lot of blood at the scene and the house was so chaotic that the police concluded a ravenous bear wondered into your house and attacked Charlie." Edward answered. "They think that the bear dragged you away. There are still search parties out there looking for you."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Jacob. And give my thanks to Billy and the rest." I whispered.

I turned to look at Jacob to find him sulking into the couch he was resting in.

"Sure, Bella. I just wish…" He trailed off. But I knew exactly what he was thinking. I nodded in agreement. _I wish we could have saved him too._

We all fell into silence for a while, grieving, until I remembered something.

"And what was the other 'Yes' for?" I asked Edward.

He surprised me by grinning, a shockingly mischievous grin for Edward.

"Jacob wanted to know if we have any new information on the where about of Victoria."

A/N: Review please!


End file.
